Love Live Randomness
by HaruMisaki
Summary: Hey! I'm Haru and i'd like to show you all my very first Love Live fanfic! If it works out i'll make it a series but for now it's kind of a beta version, enjoy! (Small reminder, I do not own Love Live or any of the characters :P)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm Haru and I want to present to you the first story from my first fanfic series, I guess (Depends on if anyone will be reading it of course xD) So enjoy my attempt to create something :P_

* * *

 **Title: Rain**

 **Rating: K** (I'm starting with something normal xD)

 **Genre: Friendship; comfort** (this counts, right? :P)

 **Eventual info** (Pairings etc.): **HonoKotoUmi frienship**

* * *

The scene lit up as nine girls walked on the stage. All wearing colourfull outfits, each with a microphone in one hand. The crowd gathered around them was chanting one word with emthusiasm. "Mu-se! Mu-se!" Everyone's eyes were locked at the nine girls. Suddenly the stage became silent for a moment, only so the group could begin performing. The girl in the middle, Honoka Kousaka smiled gently and waved her hand at the huge crowd before speaking up. "Thank you all for supporting us!" The song started, but something was surely wrong. Suddenly it started to rain. Honoka looked up for a moment and took her hand out, as if to catch the rain drops. She didn't even realise when, it was a matter of seconds. She heard a gunshot from a distance and before she realised it she was falling. The last thing she heard was a mix of her friends' voices calling out to her and the sound of rain around her. After that everything became blurry and soon she lost consciousness.

"Honoka..." The girl once again hear a worried voice. It was one of her childhood friends, Umi. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that not only the blue haired girl was there. Every member of Muse was gathered around her bed with worried expressions. Honoka stood up and looked at her stomache. "Wait so I wasn't..." She shook her head and smiled. "It was just a bad dream right? I just fell asleep, that's all!" Her voice was cheerful but her head still felt as if it was spinning. "A bad dream?" Umi asked now with a more calmed tone. "What do you mean?" Honoka tilted her head a little, as if to make sure everyone was there. "Well I had this dream that we were performing and then..." Her smile faded as she remembered her nightmare. "And then I was shot, I think..." The other girls looked at Muse's leader with a mix of confusion and joy. "Well nothing like that happened but you DID pass out in front of everyone because you decided to exhaust yourself by training" Another of Honoka's childhood friends, Kotori smiled at her gently and patted the other girl's back. "Just don't scare us like that again, okay?" She asked while exchanging kind looks with the rest of Muse. "O-okay!" Honoka stood up and streched her arms. "I won't do that again, I promise!" She grinned and looked out the window. "It's raining..." Even though it was just a nightmare Honoka was pretty sure that from now on rain would remind her about what happened for a while. Luckily, she knew she could count on her friends to be with her so there was nothing to be afraid of. She let out a sigh of relief and lay back down on her bed. "Honoka-chan, don't fall asleep now!" Kotori sat down next to her friend and hugged her tightly, as if to make the other girl feel safe. "No matter what happens we will protect eachother, right?" She looked at the other seven girls who nodded their heads in agreement. "Yup! So next time instead of training so much just ask for our help!" Umi sighed and looked out the window. "It stopped raining..." She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and closed her eyes. She was also pretty tired after having to take care of her careless friend so she decided to get some rest. The girl let out a sigh of relief and smiled before falling asleep.

 **~The end~**

* * *

 _Well I hope some of you guys enjoy it, if you think I should improve something about my writing just comment and i'll try to do something about it! Also if you'd like to request a story feel free to leave a comment here or an ask on my tumblr blog (its name is on my profile here if you're interested) and i'll try to write something! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my crappy piece of art and you'll be waiting to read more :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! It's me again! I didn't plan to write a new fic so soon because i'm also working on the ideas for some longer stories (The main one is my secret project, I want to try and write it someday because it's a cool idea but shhh! No spoilers :P) So anyway i'm mostly writing this because I asked one of my friends for ideas and she just said "Go with RinPana!" So here is what's supposed to be a fluffy RinPana fic xD Enjoy! Small note - since today is Hanayo's birthday this fic will be kind of a birthday special :P_

* * *

 **Name: Hanayo's Birthday** (Very creeative indeed Haru xD)

 **Rating: K+** (step by step *grin*)

 **Genre: Romance; friendship**

 **Pairing: RinPana** (Rin x Hanayo)

* * *

"Kayo-chin!" Hanayo turned around to see her best friend's excited expression. Rin was grinning from ear to ear and holding some sort of a notebook. "What is it, Rin-chan?" The brunette smiled back and tilted her head a little. "Do you know what day is it today, nya~?" The orange haired girl opened her notebook and showed Hanayo a cute drawing showing Rin and the other µ members. Everyone was pointing at Hanayo who was standing in the middle. Under the drawing someone wrote a simple "Happy Birthday, Kayo-chin!" and a small birthday cake. The brunette looked at the drawing for a moment and smiled again. "You remembered, Rin-chan!" Hanayo hugged her friend, almost causing Rin to drop her notebook. A moment has passed and the school bell rang, causing the two to take a few steps away. "Well let's go to class for now, we'll discuss the party later, nya~!" Rin took Hanayo's hand and started running down the hall. "P-party?" Hanayo looked around as her friend stopped running right in front of their class. "Yes! We must celebrate, right, nya?" Rin entered the class and sat on her desk. "What about the others?" Hanayo asked with a curious tone. "Are they going to come too?" She sat down on her chair and started taking out her books. "Of course, nya~! I asked everyone if they could come and they said they'd love to celebrate with us!" As soon as Rin said that Maki walked towards her and looked at the orange haired girl with a dissapointed expression before grabbing her hand and walking away from Hanayo. "Rin, do you remember what we disscussed about the party?" Rin was sure that if stares could kill she would be dead by now. She looked around and smiled. "T-that it would be a surprise party, nya?" Rin tried to take a step back but realised that the wall was right behind her. "Well I wanted to tell Kayo-chin to make sure she would come, nya!" Maki sighed and took a few steps back. "If you say so... but still, try to not tell her the details, okay?" Rin just nodded happily and walked back to Hanayo. "Did something happen, Rin-chan?" The brunette asked with a concerned tone. "No, it's nothing Kayo-chin!" Rin smiled and looked around. "So we'll go to the party after school, nya!" The girl left her notebook on her friend's desk and walked away.

* * *

"Rin-chan, are we there yet?" Hanayo looked around. After their classes ended Rin said that she'll show Hanayo the way to the party. Right now they were walking through the forest and the brunette was a bit worried because she has never been this deep into the woods. "Don't worry Kayo-chin, we're almost there, nya!" The orange haired girl smiled as a huge clearing appeared before their eyes. From the distance Hanayo could see the rest of her friends, everyone was waving at her and smiling. "Rin-chan this is..." Her eyes opened wide in surprise. She looked around for a moment and noticed how beautiful the place looked. Even despite it being quite cold Hanayo could almost feel the warmth of her surroundings. "Beautiful, nya?" Rin finished her best friend's sentence and took her hand. "Let's go, the others are waiting!" Before Hanayo could react the two were already running towards where the others were. "Happy birthday Hanayo-chan!" Everyone stood up and walked towards the birthday girl. Hanayo looked at her friends and at the huge blanket placed on the grass. There were various dishes placed on it, most of them with lots of rice. "Happy birthday again, Kayo-chin!" Rin hugged her best friend tightly. Hanayo hugged back while trying to hold back tears of joy slowly making their way down her cheeks. "Thank you everyone..." The orange haired girl noticed the tears on Hanayo's face and quickly wiped them off with her sleeve. "Is something wrong, nya?" She looked at the brunette with concern and grabbed her hand. "I-it's nothing...I just...i'm just so happy...everyone is here and...and..." Hanayo wasn't able to calm down anymore, she just sat down and started crying. Rin sat down next to her and gave her a small box. "Here's your birthday present from me, Kayo-chin!" She smiled and gave Hanayo a tissue. "Thank you, Rin-chan" The girl took the tissue and wiped away her tears. "Thank you for everything" She smiled and put her head on Rin's shoulder. "I don't want to interrupt..." Maki walked towards Hanayo and smiled. "Rin was the one who organised everything, you know?" Hanayo looked at Maki surprised. "Really? Rin-chan organised all of this?" She looked back at her best friend and kissed the orange haired girl on the cheek. Rin blushed a little and grinned. "Everything for Kayo-chin, right?" Hanayo nodded and turned around to notice that Honoka, Umi and Kotori took out some fireworks. "Well it's time to start the party! But first, make a wish Kayo-chin, nya!" Hanayo thought for a moment and nodded. "I know what my wish is!" She looked at everyone with a wide smile on her face. _"To be able to spend more time with everyone from_ _µ_ _like that..."_ She thought to herself and stood up. "Let's go!" Rin once again grabbed the girl's hand and walked towards their friends.

* * *

 _Okay now this took me a while to finish but at least it's still in time (more or less xD) So I hope you enjoyed my new fic, I tried to make it longer but i have no idea if it worked out :/ Remember that If you have any ideas for fics leave suggestions in my ask box on tumblr or comments on FF, Happy Birthday Hanayo Koizumi!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Haru's back with a new fic requested by my friend! I hope you'll all enjoy, that's it for this introduction I guess xD Also my fics are probably very short and all but i'm working on improving them so I hope you'll all watch my progress! (Also I try to post every two-three days which kind of makes up for short fics xD) Also small note, i'm not quite sure whether Kotori has gray or brown hair so i'll just stick with brown._

* * *

 **Name: A very good day** (a.k.a Haru and her lame fic names xD)

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance;**

 **Pairing: KotoUmi**

* * *

A small bell above the door rang as Umi entered the cafe. She wasn't really sure why she was here, but Kotori said she wanted to see her after school so the girl didn't really complain. She sat down on a chair in the corner and waited. After a few minutes Kotori dressed in a maid outfit walked towards her friend with a wide smile on her face. "Would you like to order something, Umi-chan?" Umi looked up and smiled back before answering. "Not really, why did you want me to come to your workplace?" She tilted her head in confusion and looked around. She didn't realise before but the cafe looked like a pretty nice place. There weren't too many people there, so it was a perfect place to relax or visit with friends. The decor was pretty simple, there were a few posters on the walls but other than that nothing really caught Umi's attention. "I wanted to hang out like we used to when we were younger. I planned to invite Honoka too but she caught a cold and couldn't come..." Kotori looked down and sighed. "But we could visit her later if you want!" Umi was quite confused. She thought that her childhood friend had something serious to talk about and she needed help but she just wanted to spend some time with her. "Alright, since you want hang out so much I guess I can't refuse..." The blue haired girl looked away and stood up. "So where do you want to go? A shop? A park?" Kotori thought for a moment before she started walking. "I know! The playground where we used to play when we were younger!" Umi followed her friend and noticed that Kotori was still wearing her maid outfit. "K-Kotori, you're planning to go in this?" Umi pointed her finger at the other girl's clothes and sighed. "Shouldn't you change first?" The brown haired girl also looked at her clothes and gasped. "You're right Umi-chan! Could you wait for me a moment? I'll change and we can go!" Umi nodded and watched her friend run back to the cafe. She took out her phone and sat on a bench. "It's already 3.00PM..." She started wondering if they had enough time to visit the playground and Honoka's house. Soon after Kotori left the building and walked towards Umi. She was already wearing her usual clothes and looked ready to go. "I think we should hurry if we want to visit Honoka, it'll be dark soon" The blue haired girl started walking alongside Kotori and looked around. "Come to think of it...it's kind of like a date, Umi-chan!" Kotori smiled and took Umi's hand, causing the other girl to blush. "I-it's not like a date, I mean it's only the two of us because Honoka is sick..." Umi looked away but kept walking hand-in-hand with Kotori. Soon they reached Honoka's family's shop and found their friend's mom standing behind the counter. "Oh, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! Did you come here to visit Honoka? She's resting in her room, she's feeling better right now so feel free to talk to her!" Miss Kousaka smiled and continued placing fresh sweets behind the glass next to her. "Thank you miss Kousaka and pardon our intrusion" Umi bowed and started walking towards her friend's room. Before she could even reach the door Honoka jumped out of her room and pointed her finger at the blue haired girl. "Umi-chan! You came to visit me, how kind of you!" The girl was still wearing her pajamas. "Honoka..." Umi looked at her childhood friend with a deadly expression. "Shouldn't you be resting right now?" As soon as the ginger haired girl realised what was going her face was filled with terror. "Don't scare Honoka, Umi-chan" Kotori gently patted Umi's hand and smiled. "Why aren't you resting, Honoka-chan?" Compared to Umi's deadly expression Kotori had a calm, reassuring look on her face. "I-i just decided to greet you two properly!" Honoka tried to smile and ran back to her room. As soon as she reached her bed she hid under her covers. The other two entered the room and sat down. "We brought you notes from school, Honoka-chan!" as she said that the brown haired girl took a few notebooks out of her bag and handed them to her friend. "You should really take your health seriously..." Umi just sighed and streched her arms. Sometimes she really felt like she had to take care of those two. "Anyway, I think we should be going Kotori..." The blue haired girl stood up and picked up her bag. "Take care Honoka!" Kotori and Umi waved and left the building.

* * *

After a few minutes the two were already in the park which Kotori mentioned earlier. "This place hold so many memories, doesn't it, Umi-chan?" She took her friend's hand and pointed her finger at a really tall tree before them. "Remember that one time when Honoka made us climb that tree and we all fell?" The brown haired girl smiled and looked around. "Yeah, she's still almost as careless as back then..." She sighed and looked at Kotori. The other girl looked somehow...lost in thought. "Is something wrong, Kotori?" Kotori shook her head and smiled. "No, it's nothing, really! I was just thinking..." Umi decided to give her friend some time to think and waited in silence for a few minutes before the brown haired girl finally spoke. "Hey, Umi-chan?" The tone of her voice was somehow different, as if she was about to say something awful. "What would you do if someone confessed to you?" Umi opened her mouth but couldn't say anything for a moment. "W-what a shameless question!" She managed to stutter before Kotori said anything else. "I-i was just curious, that's all!" The other girl smiled and looked around. "Since you never had a boyfriend i was just wondering if it was because you wouldn't accept conffessions of love?" Even though her friend seemed to avoid the topic Kotori continued anyway. "I don't remember to be honest..." She decided to give up, she knew she couldn't ignore her childhood friend's question. "U-umi-chan? What would you do if a girl confessed to you?" Just as the blue haired girl thought the topic was over Kotori started it all over again and it was even worse. "I-it depends i guess..." For a moment she thought there was a hidden meaning in her friend's questions. "K-kotori wouldn't do something like that..." The girl thpught to herself and didn't even notice that Kotori was now standing in front of her. "I like you Umi-chan...in the love kind of way" Umi actually had to pinch her cheek to check if it wasn't a dream. But it was real, her childhood friend, Kotori was in fact, standing before her with an evident blush on her face and she did just confess to her. "W-what?" Was all she could say at the moment, but as soon as she noticed the dissapointed look on Kotori's face she sighed and smiled. "I like you too, Kotori" She walked towards the other girl and hugged her tightly. "Also you're quite brave Kotori, I would've never said something like that" Kotori just nodded and hugged back. The day was almost over but for both Kotori and Umi it was a really good day. Soon they both had to go home and since Umi couldn't say no to Kotori they ended up walking hand-in-hand all the way back.

* * *

 _It's over? It somehow turned out to be pretty long? I'm such a crappy writer xD But well I love writing :P Also I think from the next fic on i'll work on paragraphs because before i was too lazy to do something about them -'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi it's Haru again after a few days of a break! I was trying to focus on studying so i got carried away and forgot to write :P But i'm back with a fic that is sort of connected to the AU i plan to write soon but not yet :P Well anyway i hope you enjoy and all xD_

* * *

 **Name: Unusual Knight** (i'm a writer who thinks of lame names, whoops!)

 **Rating: K+** (like i don't even know anymore xD)

 **Genre: Romance; Action**

 **Pairing: RinMaki** (Finally did some RinMaki ahhhh how great)

* * *

A red haired girl was running through the forest as fast as she could, trying to escape the group of thieves who attacked her. Suddenly she fell down with a loud thud and realised something was odd. Even though she fell on the ground it didn't hurt at all and it seemed like something or someone was the reason she was safe. As soon as she realised what was going on the girl noticed she fell on a strange, orange haired girl. She was wearing a strange outfit which looked almost like the clothes the thieves were wearing. She was holding a knife in one of her hands and looked rather confused.

\- E-excuse me? Could you g-get off me, nya? - as soon as she heard that the redhead jumped to her knees, took a step back and bowed in an apologetic manner.

\- I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to! It's just... - she turned around and noticed that the group of men was still after here and they were getting closer. She looked around in panic, trying to find a hiding spot but she was interrupted by the orange haired stranger.

\- Are they after you? I'll help you, nya! Also my name is Rin! - she grinned and walked past the other girl to face her attackers. She took out her dagger and smiled - Let's do this!

\- Wait, what are you doing?! - the redhead looked at Rin with an angry expression - are you insane?! - Rin didn't answer, she just waited for the thieves to come, with a calm yet entertained expression on her face. It seemed as if she was either crazy or really confident in her abilities. Right before starting to fight she quickly tilted her head towards the other girl and grinned.

\- So what's your name by the way? - somehow the redhead couldn't say anything for a moment but finally decided to answer with an even more annoyed expression.

\- M-maki. For you princess Maki - she started uncomfortably twirling strands of her hair and looked at the ground.

* * *

To her surprise, before she realised it the attackers were all lying on the ground and it seemed like they weren't going to wake up soon. Rin walked towards Maki while holding her arm which was now bleeding and sighed.

\- May i know the reason a beautiful princess like you is running around in a forest at this hour, nya? - Maki wasn't sure if the other girl's words were annoying her or flattering her. She blushed a little and kept twirling her hair.

\- I just wanted to go on a walk, it's not like you should care anyway... - she sighed and started walking back in the direction which she came from, but of course the annoying stranger had to tag along. She took Maki's hand and tilted her head a bit.

\- Can i walk you home then, nya? - _What's wrong with this "nya" thing?!_ The redhead thought to herself and sighed.

\- I can get back on my own but since you helped me you can feel honoured... - Rin who was still holding Maki's hand giggled and walked next to the princess. They were walking for a moment in silence but finally Maki looked at Rin's arm and asked with a worried tone.

\- Aren't you going to do anything about this? - she pointed at the wound and grabbed Rin's arm - Does it hurt? - the answer was probably yes because Rin groaned in pain and tried to pull her arm back but Maki was already taking some medicine out of the bag she took with her before leaving the castle, she knew it would be useful once and she was right. She put some of the medicine on Rin's wound and released her arm - This should help...who are you to get involved in other people's problems anyway? - The orange haired girl thought for a moment and smiled.

\- I guess because i just thought you needed help, nya! - Maki stopped walking and looked at her savior with wide eyes. She just didn't understand why she would want to help her and why did she even agree to spend more time with her. It was seriously starting to get on her nerves.

\- You're an idiot but at least you're trying to be nice... - for a moment the redhead could swear she saw Rin blush but it was dark so she might've been wrong. After that the two continued walking, this time they were enthusiastically chatting the entire time, even though Maki was acting a bit selfish from time to time it seemed like she was slowly getting comfortable with Rin and started showing a bit of her caring nature. When they finally arrived at their destination Rin felt kind of sad about having to part ways but she was hoping she could see Maki again someday.

\- So i guess you have to go now, nya? - she asked with a dissapointed tone and turned around to go back to the forest. She was surprised when she was suddenly turned around and the next thing she noticed was that Maki pulled her closer and kissed her before turning around and leaving the blushing orange haired girl standing in placa, unable to move. Before walking through the gate Maki smiled and said a quick goodbye.

\- Thank you for helping me, i hope you'll visit me someday, Rin! - as soon as she said it she was already gone. When Rin finally stopped blushing she sighed and started walking away. _I'm lucky today, nya!_ She thought to herself and started humming a song while walking.

* * *

 _So thanks to this fic i realised if i were to be compared to a Muse member i would be Umi O.o Like seriously just this one kiss scene was shameful for me, i have a looong way before me don't i? xD Anyway i hope you enjoyed and i hope you'll leave me reviews with ships that i could write for next because i'll run out of ideas if this continues xD Well that's all for now, bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! It's me, Haru! After a longer break I finally decided to try and write something because I thought of a cool but kind of cliche idea? Anyway I guess I shouldn't make these introductions so long, let's get it started, shall we?_

* * *

 **Name: Heratbreak?**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance; Hurt/Comfort** (I'm in a mood for something a bit sad today O.o)

 **Pairing: UmiMaki** (too much UmiMaki on tumblr right now, i couldn't resist xD)

* * *

\- No, it's all wrong! - Maki sighed and stopped playing the piano for a moment - I can't think of anything...maybe i'll just wait for Umi to think about the lyrics and then finish this song... - she stood up and picked up her school bag. Just as the girl was about to leave, her blue haired friend ran into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She seemed to be in a really bad mood, almost as if something horrible happened. Without even looking around the girl just sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

Maki just kept staring at her for a moment before shaking her head and walking towards Umi. She looked at the other girl carefully and studied her expression. It didn't take long to notice that Umi was crying. Maki took a tissue out of her bag and gave it to her friend. It seemed like the blue haired girl didn't even notice Maki was there before because she was probably focused on her own thoughts at the moment. When she finally looked up and noticed the redhead's worried expression she suddenly jumped up, as if to hide the fact she was crying.

\- M-maki! How long have you been here? - The girl quickly wiped off her tears, hoping that her friend wouldn't suspect anything but it was too late. Maki sighed while twirling her hair.

\- I was here before you came in, you know? But that's not important right now, why were you crying? - The redhead's usual serious expression was now replaced with a worried one - Did something happen? - Umi just shook her head as if to say no, but the look on her face was telling Maki otherwise. Before Umi could protest the redhead grabbed her shoulders and asked once again.

\- So what happened? Don't tell me it's about- - Her words were cut off by her friend's hand suddenly covering her mouth. When she was able to speak again Maki rolled her eyes and sat down - So it is about her. What happened? Did she hurt you? - The red haired girl was hoping to finally get some sort of a response and she felt relieved when Umi finally spoke.

\- N-no! I mean...not quite... - The girl hestitated for a moment and finally continued after taking a deep breath - Honoka and Kotori...they are together...as in... - She wasn't able to finish her sentence because as soon as she mentioned her childhood friends she felt tears form in her eyes again. All Maki could do in this situation was to give her friend a reassuring hug. It wasn't much but she couldn't just leave her to hande this all alone. She also thought of it as a chance for her... but it might have been a stupid idea so she decided to wait for a bit longer.

\- Hey, Maki? - Umi said with a shaky tone - Can i stay like this for a bit longer? - She managed to stop crying by now but her voice was still unstable. The redhead nodded and smiled to herself.

\- Sure, as long as you want - Even thought Maki was happy to help her friend there was something bothering her. "No..this isn't the right time, what she needs now is someone to rely on... but when she calms down a little i'll tell her, it's not like she would like me back anyway, right?" She shook her head to get these negative thoughts out of there.

* * *

A few minutes later Umi finally decided to let go of the redhead who seemed to be focused on something else because she didn't even notice when Umi picked up her own bag and headed to the exit. Before she left the room she decided to do one more thing. She walked back to Maki and smiled.

\- Thank you, Maki, i feel a lot better now... - The blue haired girl's words helped Maki to realise what was going on and since she had everything planned out already she grabbed Umi's wrist and started talking without hestitation.

\- Umi! Wait, i have something important to tell you... - she took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the other girl's hand - I like you! in a love kind of way... - she looked down when she saw Umi's shocked impression.

\- I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to- - Once again Maki's words were cut off, this time it was because she suddenly realised that Umi who seemed shocked a moment ago has just kissed her - W-what? - She took a step back, quite confused, but didn't let go of Umi's wrist.

\- It's fine, I like you too. After all you did for me I was able to realise that i shouldn't have been focusing on Kotori all the time... thank you - Umi shown Maki a soft smile which caused the younger girl to blush.

\- R-really? That's great...umm... I think i should go home now... but we'll work on the new song together tomorrow, okay? - Umi nodded and the two left the room and parted ways for the day. Even though this day seemed awful for Umi at first it turned out to be a great lesson for her in the end and she finally knew who she truly loved.

* * *

 _Just in case, i don't hate KotoUmi, i just decided to make it this way just for this fic, let's be honest, i ship almost everything in Love Live xD Anyway that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have a suggestion for me leave it on my tumblr ask or as a review on FF, see you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! As I promised I'm here with another fic for you all before taking a break for a few days! I don't think i have any more info so...oh, right! I checked what pairings I wrote for before and I think that since no one sends me requests (Sad life of a random writer xD) I'll just write every ship and make a circle of sorts so for now let's go with UmiEli (is that how this ship is called? Or more like EliUmi? UmiEli sounds cooler i guess?) Because since i did RinMaki time for another one of my OTPs xD (NozoEli is probably next?) Let's get this started, shall we?_

* * *

 **Name: Motivation**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: UmiEli/EliUmi**

* * *

\- Alright! That's it for today! - Umi let out a sigh of relief and sat down. Training sessions with Eli were never easy, especially since the girl was way more experienced than the rest of U's and she was expecting a lot from her friends. The blue haired girl could hear her friends talking about random things. She took out her headphones and started listening to Maki's new song. She didn't have much time to write the lyrics but somehow she had no idea what to write about. She took out a notebook and started writing down random words, hoping that it would give her any ideas. The girl was so focused on working that she almost jumped when she heard Honoka's voice close to her. She looked up and took off her headphones.

\- Did something happen Honoka? - She asked with a curious expression. Her friend was grinning and Umi soon noticed Kotori behind her. It was obvious what these two wanted.

\- Would you like to go shopping with us after school, Umi-chan? - the ginger cheerfully shook her head and quickly grabbed her bag - We wanted to hang out since we don't have much time together now... - Umi felt guilty after hearing these words, but she knew she couldn't accept her friend's offer.

\- Sorry Honoka... i have to help Eli with student council work because Nozomi is ill so i can't go with you... - She looked down and sighed. Honoka was right. Ever since they started hanging out with the other members of U's the trio couldn't really meet like they used to. Of course, it wasn't that bad. They made new friends and it was a nice change to spend some time with someone else from time to time but it wasn't the same. Without saying anything else Umi picked up her bag and quickly left the rooftop.

* * *

When Umi entered the Student Council room Eli was already there. She was quite surprised by the fact that the older girl was already taking care of some papers scattered all over her desk. She seemed focused so the blue haired girl didn't want to bother her, but she didn't agree to help her friend just to stand there and watch.

\- Umm...Eli? Do you need help? - The blonde looked up with a confused expression and nodded before focusing on her work again.

\- Yes, if you could fill in these documents for me - She pointed at a pile of papers next to Umi and sighed - Sorry for calling you here, it's too much for one person to handle... - The blue haired girl took the documents and sat down next to Eli.

\- It's not a problem! But still I hope we'll be done soon, I still have to write the new lyrics... - She glanced over at her senior who didn't seem to be listening to her and took out her notebook. "I guess i'll ask for her advice when we're done..." She sighed and started writing.

* * *

\- We're finally free - Eli smiled and streched her arms. Umi was impressed by how fast the blonde could finish her work. They still had some time left before they had to go home. The older girl was about to take her bag when she turned around and smiled - You mentioned something about writing the new lyrics, Umi? Do you need help? That's all i can do to thank you for helping me today - She looked at Umi who seemed lost in thought for a moment and walked towards her - Umi? Are you there? - She waved her hand in front of the blue haired girl's face.

\- A-ah yes, of course! It'd be nice if you could help me... - She didn't really want to admit it, but Umi really needed someone's help right now.

\- Alright! Let's go and get something to eat and then let's think of something, okay? - Eli smiled and left the room. "I hope this will help..." Umi sighed and followed the blonde.

* * *

\- So do you know what song you want it to be? - Eli asked and looked at the notebooks. She noticed a few words scribbled on the page and sighed - How about a love song? - As soon as Eli finished her sentence Umi blushed and hid her face behind the notebook.

\- A l-love song is fine... - She smiled and took out a pen - But i don't have any ideas... - Umi was about to turn towards Eli when she felt something soft one her cheek. It seemed like Eli's idea to help her was giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Umi blushed and turned away - S-something like that won't make me motivated... - she sighed and tried to think of something but was once again interrupted by the blonde.

\- So maybe this time a kiss on the lips would work? It's something romantic, right? - She grinned and caused Umi to blush again. Just her words seemed to be enough because a moment later Umi was already writing something in her notebook with a motivated expression. "It seems to work" Eli giggled to herself and patted the younger girl's head. Soon they both went home and parted ways, but Umi finally knew what she wanted to write about, all thanks to Eli's help.

* * *

The next day everyone gathered in the club room to check Umi's lyrics.

\- Woah, that's so emotional Umi-chan! - Honoka grinned and gave the notebook to Maki - What do you think about this, Maki-chan? - The redhead smiled to herself and looked at Umi with a curious expression.

\- Could you possibly be in love Umi? - The blue haired girl blushed and looked away, especially since she noticed Eli, who was standing behind Maki with a proud expression on her face - Knew it! - Maki sighed and started twirling her hair around. She was right, Umi was in love, but was it a bad thing? "Probably not" She thought to herself and smiled.

* * *

 _I DID IT! I managed to write something before sleep, yay! I should get my sleeping schedule working though it's kind of messed up xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, i'll be back soon so don't worry, but for now, bye everyone! (And if you liked this fic leave me some kind of message, probably with ideas for the next pairing etc, i'm running out of ideas, whoops)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Do you know what time it is? Yup, it's fanfic time! xD Alright so I seriously had to write something because my tumblr blog seems to be a ghost town right now xD Also i wanted to write something so yeah ^.^ Also since i've got my first review which i'm not sure if is serious but well since someone requested something it's my duty to write it xD So_

 _ **Response to guest:**_ _Tsubasa x Nico is kind of totally from the depths of rarepair Hell but let's be honest i'm already drowning in here so i'll do it as soon as i'm finished with NozoEli and NicoMaki i guess xD Thanks for reviewing even though it's kind of a really weird request O.o_

* * *

 **Name: A Rainy Date**

 **Rating: K+** (NozoEli is often evil so how about some fluff for once? xD)

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: NozoEli**

* * *

\- Elicchi, wake up! - Eli felt a light tug on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Nozomi standing before her. It didn't take her long to realise what was going on. She was in the student council room, sleeping on a pile of papers from the school. The girl streched and smiled.

\- Did you need anything Nozomi? - She asked as she stood up and looked at the clock on the wall - Oh it's already this late? - She looked at her friend with a surprised expression.

\- Yup, you've been sleeping like a baby for quite some time! - Nozomi nodded and grinned, causing Eli to blush slightly - Do you want to go shopping later? It's friday so tomorrow we have a day off, you should rest after all of this hard work for the school - Nozomi's expression looked quite worried for a moment. She knew that recently the blonde haired girl was working way more than she used to before, especially now that they had to help U's in the meantime so the purple haired girl was worried that Eli could get ill or something.

\- Sure, it'll be a nice change of pace - Eli picked up her bag and left the room. For a moment she remembered how Nozomi confessed to her just a few days ago and giggled at the memory. She still couldn't believe they were together. It felt as if a dream came true for her. She started humming a song and kept walking alongside her girlfriend towards the exit door.

* * *

The school was already almost empty so the blonde could clearly hear the noises from the outside. She could hear birds singing and cars driving across the street. It was pretty calming and reminded her about the fact that Spring was already around the corner. Of course, the weather still wasn't quite good but it was just perfect to go out.

\- Hey Nozomi, how about a sleepover today? I mean it's weekend so i thought it'd be nice... - before She could get a decent answer Eli was hugged tightly by Nozomi who just smiled and nodded.

\- It's a great idea! We should buy something to eat then! - The purple haired girl let go of Eli and looked up as soon as the two were outside - I think it's going to rain Elicchi - she said and sighed - we should hurry up or else we'll be soaked before we get home! - She took her girlfriend's hand and started walking.

* * *

An hour or so later the two were already on their way to pick up some things at Nozomi's house. Just as they reached the bulding it suddenly started raining.

\- See? But don't worry Elicchi! Here! - Nozomi searched for a moment and gave the blonde her umbrella - This should do! - She smiled and took her bag - Let's go, shall we? - Eli nodded and the couple left the house.

\- I hope it stops raining soon... - Eli sighed as she walked alongside Nozomi. She liked the rain, sure, but this was kind of too much for her.

\- Actually i'm fine with this - The purple haired girl grinned and hugged her girlfriend - After all i don't always get a chance to be so close to Elicchi, right? - The blonde blushed in response and smiled.

\- Now that you say this it's really a good opportunity! - She wanted to say something else but she stopped when she realised how close her face was to Nozomi's. She didn't even realise when the other girl turned towards her. She was about to turn around when Nozomi's face got even closer and suddenly their lips touched. She took a step back in shock, her face was now bright red, but she was actually happy about finally spending some time with Nozomi so she hugged her and continued walking.

\- I love you Elicchi! - Nozomi cheerfully kissed Eli's cheek and grinned.

\- Yeah, i love you too - Eli smiled and the two continued walking until they finally stopped by Eli's house. "Today was a great day, wasn't it?" Eli thought to herself and chuckled before opening the door. This was probably the first time in a few weeks when she was able to meet with Nozomi without their friends from U's or student council work, so she wanted to spend it the best way she could.

* * *

 _THE END XD No seriously, if there's something i seriously need to work at it's gonna be those ending sentences xD Also i think this is kind of short but i just didn't have any good ideas while writing :/ But still i tried my best and i hope you guys enjoy and comment/review so that i know what to write next or what to improve in my work, that's it for now, bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay i'm back after kind of a break because i kind of hit writer block and i had no idea what to write but now i'm fine so i'm writing something (FINALLY) So that's it for the introduction xD Now to some other stuff_

 _Reply to dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL – Sure! I'm glad you like my stories and i'm always up for rarepairs so i'm putting KotoMaki on my to-do list!_

 _To do – 1. NicoMaki (This fic) 2. TsubaNico (Anon's request) 3. KotoMaki (^^^)_

Ps This fic was based off the Vocaloid song "Magnet" (kinda), my tumblr followers probably already knew about that xD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **Name: Magnet**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: NicoMaki**

* * *

Maki are you even listening? - The red head looked up at Nico who seemed to be annoyed about something. The younger girl was lost in thought at the moment so she didn't even bother focusing on Nico – We have to perform this song at our next live and you just keep spacing out! Everyone believes in us and you're not even trying! Did something happen? - The raven haired girl asked as she tilted her head a bit, trying to read Maki's expression.

It was a sunny day, despite the fact that winter wasn't over yet. The two girls were supposed to practise their duet song at Maki's house but the younger girl was focused on something else. Nico's already lost count of how many times she tried to talk some sense into Maki and she was slowly getting more and more annoyed.

-I just don't feel this song, it's not my fault! - Maki finally stood up to confront the smaller girl

-Why is this a love song in the first place? - The redhead started twirling her hair as she spoke – It's kind of... - She stopped, trying to find a right word to use.

-Oh? Could Maki-chan be...embarrassed? - A wide grin appeared on Nico's face but was replace with a frightened expression when she noticed Maki's death stare – I-i mean maybe you just prefer to sing with someone else? - She tried to do whatever she could to save herself, it actually seemed to be working.

-W-wait! That's not what i mean! - Maki felt guilty for what Nico said just now and wanted to apologise for it somehow – It's just...i don't know! I want to sing this but i'm not sure i can... Also who wrote these lyrics? They're so weird... - She looked down at the paper sheet she was holding since Nico tried to make her sing over and over again and started twirling her hair again.

 _"Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru  
Hora mata me ga au kuse ni  
Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au  
Aa… jiryoku ga zurui! (kotchi miteru? kotchi minaide!)" * _

_-_ How is this even a love song? - The younger girl shook her head in dissaproval for a moment and sighed

\- I guess since everyone's counting on us i have to do this anyway..." She finally gave up and started singing only to be stopped by Nico.

\- Hey, Maki-chan, how about i help you understand this song? - The redhead looked at Nico with a curious expression and smiled to herself.

\- Sure, but how? - She was still wondering what her senior meant by that, but as soon as she thought of a good reason a faint blush appeared on her face.

\- I like you Maki-chan, you know, in a love way – Even though it seemed almost as if Nico was joking, there was some kind of a serious aura she had just now. Maki blushed even more and continued twirling her hair in confusion. "What? How? Why?" Different questions formed in her head only to dissapear and be replaced by emptiness, Maki's mind went blank and for a moment she didn't even move. Finally she took a deep breath and smiled.

\- I-i l-like you too, i-i mean... you're such an idiot! - Even though she said that, Maki knew that Nico knew exactly what the taller girl meant.

\- So can we practise now? - The raven haired girl asked with a wide grin on her face and grabbed Maki's hand -I'm sure you should be just fine with singing now, right, Maki-chan? - Maki blushed and simply nodded. She surely wasn't expecting such a turn of events. She felt happy, relieved and annoyed by Nico at the same time, but this wasn't the time to be overthinking, after all, Maki had to prepare for a live that she would probably never forget.

* * *

\- _Zurui yo, zurui yo honne o kakushiteru_ – Two voices in perfect sync were singing as well as they could, making the crowd cheer on them so loud that they could barely hear their own voices at this point. The song was slowly coming to its end and as they sung the last line the crowd suddenly fell silent as something seemed to be happening on the stage.

\- Nico what are you- - Maki took a step back and tried to hide her bright red face and she didn't even realis when Nico stopped in front of her. As soon as the redhead opened her eyes she noticed Nico's intense gaze right before their lips touched, just for a moment, but about enough for Maki's face to turn as red as a tomato. The crowd didn't seem to notice but Maki could almost hear the other U's members cheering from a safe distance. She quickly turned towards the people watching the two girls, bowed, and left the scene as soon as possible.

* * *

Maki was so embarrassed, that until the end of the live she didn't even try to talk to Nico. She wasn't mad or anything, she was actually happy, but kind of annoyed by the smaller girl's reckless behaviour. Obviously, as soon as they were on their way home she had to scold the raven haired girl, just to calm herself down. To her surprise Nico just grabbed her hand and quickly whispered "I love you" To her before runnning off in another direction. Yes, this really was a live that Maki wouldn't forget. And it was all thanks to this annoying third year who she somehow fell in love with.

* * *

 _* - These are the lyrics for "Zurui yo Magnetic Today" By Nico and Maki if anyone was wondering xD You can look up the english translation, it's pretty hilarious xD_

 _THE END! So i think i'm glad with how this turned out? I'm not a big NicoMaki expert so i dunno xD But i'm proud that my writer block is gone xD Also thanks for the requests, if anyone else wants to request a pairing go ahead, i'm open for anything (maybe xD) That's it for now, i hope you enjoyed, bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! It's me again with another fic for you all! I know i'm kind of lazy about uploading and all but well i'm the one deciding when i write so i guess it won't hurt, just in case i want you all to know that even if i'm not writing for a while i'm not gone or anything unless i say i need a longer break or something! So yeah today's fic might be kind of a problem? I mean i'll write it but such rarepairs are a challenge xD Which is actually a good thing cause i can improvise a bit . Aaand for new requests:_

 _Nikki Good old RinPana is always cool so yup, i'm putting this on my to-do list! Thanks for the support ._

 _To Do – 1. TsubaNico (this fic) 2. KotoMaki 3. RinPana; Let's get started, i hope you enjoy xD_

* * *

 **Name: Admiration**

 **Rating: K+** (*secretly a pure cinnamon roll*)

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: TsubaNico** (Kira TsubasaxNico Yazawa)

* * *

Nico had always admired idols. Ever since she entered high school she wanted to become one of them, she wanted to be like the girls she loved watching so much. She wanted to sing, dance and have fun like these idols. And so she decided to create the School Idol Research Club. This was her chance to become a school idol, sparkling on stage like in her dreams. To her dissapointment something went wrong. The girls who were supposed to be with her left the club and so Nico Yazawa was left all alone.

Now as a third year she found another group of idols to follow. They were called A-Rise and were already adored by students from all around Tokyo. Nico's new dream, after giving up her hopes of becoming an idol herself, was to meet these girls. To meet them in person, and tell them how great they are. That was all she wanted. She had no idea how close she was to fulfilling this dream yet.

* * *

Days passed and before the raven haired girl realised it she was a part of U's, a school idol group formed in order to save her school, Otonokizaka Academy from closing. She was happy to be able to dance and sing with everyone, just like what she wanted to do when she was younger. And even despite this happiness she felt, she still didn't feel quite satisfied. She still had one dream to fulfill after all.

She felt like the luckiest girl alive when the members of U's were suddenly invited to UTX, the school which A-Rise members attended. But that wasn't all. They were invited by A-Rise themselves. And so, after a discussion about the upcoming Love Live, the girls were about to head home, when Nico was suddenly stopped by someone. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and her eyes widened in surprise. Even though she was just talking with her, seeing the leader of their rival group face to face felt different, as if nothing else mattered at the moment.

"So you say that you're our fan, Yazawa-san?" Tsubasa asked with a gentle smile on her face and the only response that came from Nico was awkward nodding. "I see...i know we're rivals and all, but how about we hang out sometimes? It would be nice to know a fan of ours better, especially since you're a member of U's and i respect you and your friends..." Tsubasa was about to say something else but Nico just nodded again and handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"N-nico nico nii~ I'll g-give you my phone number so you can call me, know the great Nico has acknowleged you~" The raven haired girl said while stuttering, jumped into her usual "Nico nico nii" Pose and ran away before the other girl could react.

"She really is an interesting person, isn't she?" Tsubasa asked herself and walked away while smiling.

* * *

Soon the two became friends and even though they were also rivals, they enjoyed the time they spent together. Nico's awkward reactions were long forgotten and now she was acting like her usual show-off self. The bruenette would always laugh at Nico's attempts to look cool and so once again, days passed and at some point Nico realised something she didn't notice before.

"Since when was she so pretty- wait, no, she's a school idol, it's obvious she's like that!" She thought during one of their meetings. It didn't feel strange, after all she has always admired A-Rise for being great idols, of course, right now she cared about U's more, since all of her friends were there to support her. But still, there was something about Kira Tsubasa that she didn't quite understand, but it made her feel happy for some reason. After a while she stopped overthinking when she heard Tsubasa almost whisper something to her.

"Hey Nico, i like you" For a moment the raven haired girl wasn't sure how to react, she thought she heard something else so she looked at the other girl with a confused expression.

"Did you say anything just now?" Nico asked and tilted her head a little, as if to focus her attention on the bruenette.

"Yes, i said i like you Nico, in a love way" It was barely visible, but Nico was sure she saw Tsubasa's face flushed bright red for a moment. Nico was seriously confused for a moment, thinking about what just happened, but then she realised just why she was always so focused on A-Rise's leader.

"Yeah, i like you too" She smiled and blushed a little. "But don't think you can trick me or anything, U's will never loose to you!" She felt kind of stupid after saying that, it sounded a bit mean for her. Tsubasa didn't seem to be bothered by this though, since she stood up and took Nico's hand.

"Do you want to get something to drink? I know a great cafe nearby" Nico nodded and the two walked away, holding each other's hands as if something could destroy this at any moment. Now Nico was sure that it wasn't just admiration she felt towards the bruenette, but love.

* * *

 _THE END_

 _Okay so i'm honestly not sure if this was long or short but i did my best? I hope you guys liked the fic even though i'm lame when it comes to A-Rise pairings other than TsubaHono, but then again, TsubaNico actually is a kind-of possible ship, at least for me XD *ships everyone with everyone* So anyway i hope you enjoyed, if you did and if you have a pairing that you want me to write about sometime just send me and ask on Tumblr or leave a comment on FF and i'll probably take your request! For now i gotta go so bye everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! It's me, Haru! Of course, people from my tumblr won't be surprised by the new fic but the ones who follow my stories on FF might be thinking "What took you so long?" And such, so basically writer's block xD Anyway now that i'm motivated i'll be writing again *^* Also another update to FF readers, my fics might now be shorter ("Even shorter? Is this even possible?") Buuut instead i'll post more of them! Also i'm still open to requests so go ahead if you want something! Now to review answers~_

 _dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL I'm glad you enyojed that fic! Good news for you cause this time i'm finally taking on your request, i hope you enjoy~_

 _To-do list: 1. KotoMaki (This) 2. RinPana 3. ?_ _*needs requests*_ _Let's get started!_

* * *

 **Name: College**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: KotoMaki  
**

* * *

"Maki-chan, are you ready?" Kotori entered Maki's room and put down the box she was holding. She looked at her messy surroundings and sighed "Maki-chan, did you even finish packing things up?" The gray haired girl walked past the half-filled boxes with clothes, souvenirs and other things that Maki considered important.

Kotori soon found out what was the reason for this mess – She looked at the desk hidden behind a few other boxes and noticed her girlfriend sleeping on a pile of books. "You're hopeless, Maki-chan" She sighed and shook the other girl's arm gently. "Come on, wake up, Maki-chan, we'll be late for the train..." After a moment the redhead finally looked up at Kotori and yawned.

"Mhm, five more minutes" Maki was about to go back to sleep but she was stopped by Kotori who was now looking at her with a serious expression, which was quite unusual for her. "Maki-chan, i'll help you with packing but we really need to go, aren't you happy that we're going to be living together now?" Kotori let out a small, dissapointed pout which was enough to finally wake her girlfriend up. "W-wait, fine, just don't make that expression" The redhead gave up and stood up, almost falling over another box.

"Let's get started!" Kotori smiled and hugged Maki before focusing on cleaning. "Isn't that great? You'll go to the same college as me and we'll be living together!" Maki was almost sure she could see a spark in Kotori's eyes, it was obvious that she was happy. "Of course, it's great, i'm just worried that we won't be able to spend time together at all now, i mean, it's not like we were hanging out a lot since you entered college but still..." She looked down with a worried expression but was once again interrupted by her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Maki-chan! I bet we'll find some free time, right? It's not like we'll have classes all the time" Kotori was right and the redhead knew it. Despite that, she couldn't accept this. She knew that from now on she would have to focus more on studying than anything else, and this thought was what kept her in a bad mood. "Maki-chan, let's make a promise, okay?" Kotori said with a cheerful tone and grabbed Maki's hand. "What is it?" Maki's voice was now back to normal and she looked at her girlfriend with a curious look on her face.

"Well~ let's promise that we'll be together forever~" The redhead was quite surprised by these words, even though she knew that Kotori was the type of person to "accidentally" say such cheesy things. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Sure, i promise" She hugged Kotori tightly as if to make sure this promise wasn't just a joke and looked at her with a happy expression. "Now that's the face i want to see! Anyway, let's finally clean this up or else we'll be late, okay?" Kotori quickly kissed Maki's forehead in a caring manner and turned around to take care of the boxes. "Maybe college isn't as bad as i thought..." The redhead blushed lightly and chuckled before also focusing on the boxes.

* * *

 _Okay but i think i may have gotten out of shape after this looong hiatus sort-of thing and this means i'll need to write A LOT (Heyy good news xD) So anyway this was supposed to be angst but I seem to be only ever able to write fluff i guess xD Anyway i hope you enjoyed, if you have a LL pairing you want to request just leave a message on Tumblr or a review on FF and i'll gladly grant your wish *bows* Anyway that's it for now, bye!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys! It's me again back with a fresh ~fic~ xD So today i'm writing the promised RinPanas because i've had a certain song stuck in my head for a while and it gave me an idea for a childhood friends sort of fic, so enjoy! (But first the usual to-do list etc.)_

 _SooHonk Hmm HonkxEveryone sounds like a challenge but i like challenges so i might try to write something like that? (Unless you want me to write a single fic for each Honk pairing i guess XD)_

 _To-do List:_

 _RinPana (This one) 2. HonkxEveryone (?) 3. RinMaki (THE BEAT IN ANGEL FIC THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR XD also if i get requests this'll stay as the last one, so it's something like a just-in-case idea) Let's get started then!_

* * *

 **Name: Memories**

 **Rating:** (The legendary) **K+**

 **Genre: Romance** (Kind of?)

 **Pairing: RinPana**

* * *

"Rin-chan, slow down!" The brunette gasped for air while trying to not lose her friend from her sight. It was always like this. Rin was energetic and good at sports so she would always drag Hanayo with her, even though the other girl could barely run as fast as her best friend. Even though spending time with Rin could be tiring at times, Hanayo was never mad at her or anything. In fact she loved this side of the girl. She looked up to the energetic, orange haired girl. She herself was a shy person, she usually wouldn't be able to befriend people easily but when Rin was around she felt like she could do anything.

"Come on, Kayo-chin! We'll be late for class, nya!" Rin turned around for a moment to make sure Hanayo was still there and that she didn't lose her in the crowd of students, but since she was holding the brunette's hand tightly since they entered the school building, she was almost sure such a thing wouldn't happen. Even though she knew that, she would still check on Hanayo every now and then, just in case. After all, she wouldn't want to lose her precious friend.

A moment later the two were up on the school rooftop. As soon as Rin stopped running Hanayo let out a long sigh and sat down. "R-rin-chan, why are we here right now anyway? We still have some time until practise starts, right?" She looked curiously at the orange haired girl, trying to figure out why would she want to come to the roof so early. Of course, their classes were already finished, but they still had an hour left until their practise session so usually they would just stay in the classroom with Maki or something.

"Well, you see, Kayo-chin..." Rin looked at the brunette with a serious expression, which was a rare sight for Hanayo. "I found these at home this morning, nya!" The orange haired girl opened her bag and took out a small box. She opened it and gave it to Hanayo. "See? These are our old photos!" She said with a wide grin on her face. Just like she said, the box was full of different photos from when the two friends were younger.

The first picture that Hanayo took out was a picture of the two of them on their first day of kindergarten. They were both wearing typical matching clothes and there were also other kids next to them. "I know when this happened! That's the day when we met for the first time, right?" Hanayo's eyes seemed to be glowing with happiness. This was a nostalgic sight and a good opportunity to remember the past.

"That's right! I remember that you were too shy to play with anyone so I encouraged you to play with me Kayo-chin, nya!" Rin also seemed even more excited than usually. Hanayo was actually glad that the orange haired girl wanted to help her back then, after all she treasured her childhood friend more than anything.

"What about this one?" The brunette looked at another picture. This time the two of them looked a bit older, maybe this was after they entered primary school. The photo showed Hanayo who looked like she was about to cry and Rin, who seemed really relieved patting her on the head. "Ah, right, this was on the day when I lost you somewhere in the park and I was searching for you for so long, nya!" The orange haired girl's expression saddened for a moment, only to be replaced by a bright smile a moment later. "But everything went well in the end and I found you waiting for me at the park's entrance, nya!" Hanayo nodded and giggled, watching her friend's joyful expression.

"Oh, right, we also made an important promise back then!" Rin proudly looked at Hanayo and nodded to herself. "Do you remember what it was, Kayo-chin?" The brunette thought for a moment, but she quickly remembered what the answer was. "Yes, we promised to be together forever, Rin-chan" A shy, small smile appeared on Hanayo's face as Rin once again nodded to herself and grinned. "And I promised i'd never lose you again, Kayo-chin, nya!" She giggled and hugged Hanayo tightly, as if to prove her words. Hanayo could feel a slight blush appear on her face as she returned the hug. She was really glad to have Rin by her side, and she knew, that Rin felt the same way. Maybe her getting lost back then wasn't a bad thing, maybe thanks to this incident their bond grew stronger? Hanayo wasn't sure herself, but she knew one thing, she was the luckiest girl in the world to have Rin there with her.

"Hey, Kayo-chin! Let's show these to the others later, nya!" Rin pointed at the box full of pictures on the floor and took a step back. "I bet they'll be happy to see them, Rin-chan" Hanayo Smiled and sat down again. "I've got an even better idea, nya! Let's all bring our old photos to the next meeting! I bet everyone will be happy to do something like this, nya!" The brunette just nodded and looked at the sky. It was really nice to remember the past from time to time, especially if Rin was a part of this past.

* * *

 _That's it! I'm not quite sure if the ending worked well but i know two things. 1. MY RINPANAS ARE SO FLUFFY OH MY GOD and 2. RinPana is a cute ship tbh xD Also yeah, that's it for now, i hope you enjoyed, as always, if you want a fic of your OTP or something just leave me a message and i'll do my best to fullfil your wish *bows* (ALSO THAT'S MY NEW HEADCANON OKAY? XD) Bye!_


End file.
